No es amor
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: "Todas tus novias tienen un parecido a él ¿No es así?" Esa simple oración puede crear estragos en la mente de una persona, sobre todo si toda tu vida has pensado que eres heterosexual... Porque lo eres ¿Cierto? Bueno, para Kise Ryouta eso ya no estaba muy claro que digamos. Denle una oportunidad


Ok, hola! primero que nada este es el primer fic de Kuroko no Basket que escribo, amo el Kikuro y por un reto que teníamos una amiga de la Universidad y yo pues decidí escribirlo xDD es cortito ya que el reto consistía en escribir One-shots pero me gusto como quedo y pensé que sería buena idea subirlo. Espero que les guste y bueno quizás si me inspiro termine haciendo one-shots de distintas parejas como parte del reto xDD

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y lamento muchísimo las faltas de ortografía o redacción, juro que lo revise antes de subirlo pero pues... a veces se me van las cosas .

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no Basket me pertenecen.**

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-

No puede ser, simplemente no es posible que le pase esto. No lograba entender ¿Cómo pasó? O sea, es comprensible, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero ¿Por qué él? Bueno eso también tiene su respuesta, después de aquel partido de basketball es bastante lógico, pero había acordado que solo era compañerismo, incluso AMISTAD… se había convencido de eso ¿O no?

Bueno quizás en su momento no se había convencido del todo, ¡Pero vamos! Se encontraban en preparatorias diferentes, horarios que les hacía imposible verse, por lo general no se topaban y cuando él iba por mero COMPAÑERISMO a verlo a su escuela, este lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando debían despedirse seguía siendo tan distante como lo era en la secundaria entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fijarse en él?

Esos eran los pensamientos de cierto rubio, As de Kaijou, simplemente no le encontraba sentido. Él era Kise Ryouta, As de Kaijou, jugador de la generación de los milagros, famoso modelo, podía tener a quien quisiera y estaba comprobado… entonces, no entendía ¿Por qué se había fijado en un chico como él? Peor aún, ¡UN CHICO! Aunque bueno, no podían culparlo ¿Verdad? Quien no se fijaría en ese cabello sedoso de ese bello color azul, o esos ojos tan profundos como el mismo cielo, al que aspiraba algún día llegar como futuro piloto, o cómo no fijarse en esa pálida, suave y cremosa piel [no es que la haya probado antes, pero los benditos abrazos lograban que él pudiera sentirla por unos breves segundos] Cualquiera se fijaría en ese pequeño que era la sombra de Kagami Taiga, As del equipo de Seirin ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?

Pero… ¿Cómo había llegado a estos pensamientos el rubio? Simple, su sempai y capitán del equipo de basketball le había ordenado que dejara de alborotar a las chicas de la escuela que jamás los dejaban entrenar como era debido, y que se buscara una novia para mantenerlas tranquilas. Ya llevaba bastante sin una linda chica a su lado, así que ¿Por qué no? Sin embargo, no duraba mucho con ellas. Jamás lograban captar un 100% su atención y terminaba con ellas rápidamente. A pesar de esto siempre duraba lo suficiente como para que su sempai dijera aquella frase que lo llevó a que su cerebro se revolucionara 250km/s.

 **Flashback**

 **-Oye Kise, ¿Qué no todas tus novias tienen un parecido a ese chico de Seirin? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Emmm ¿Kuroko?- eso fue todo lo que su sempai necesito decir para que su cerebro comenzara a entrar en pánico.**

 **-¿¡Eh!?- se exalto -¡No! ¿Por qué cree eso sempai? -**

 **-Bueno, todas tienen algo de ese chico ¿no? -**

 **-Si, yo también lo había notado- dijo Moriyama -Sino tiene el mismo color de ojos, tienen el mismo gusto por la lectura, o te apoyan en el basketball-**

 **-Exacto, además tienen el mismo tono de piel, casi la misma estatura… No lo sé Kise, tal vez… ¿** **Estás** **enamorado del chico sombra? -**

 **Kise quedó en shock, no había notado esos detalles pero ahora que se ponía a repasar el aspecto o personalidad de sus novias, sus sempai tachi tenían razón, siempre buscaba una chica que tuviera al menos una o 2 características de su antiguo compañero -No claro que no sempai tachi- medio avergonzado - ¿Por qué yo estaría enamorado de Kurokocchi?-**

 **-Tranquilo Kise, nosotros no te vamos a juzgar- dijo Kasamatsu al notar la actitud de su kohai -Por nosotros está bien si te gusta-**

 **-No, no, no, nada que ver, yo a Kurokocchi lo admiro y respeto eso es todo, quizás son solo coincidencias- negándoselo.**

 **Fin del flashback**

Y con eso regresamos al principio, no podía estar enamorado de Kuroko Tetsuya ¿Cierto? Simplemente no era posible, no debería de ser posible. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que…- murmuró con la cara contra la mesa

-Oh- se escuchó una suave exclamación de sorpresa -¿Kise-Kun?-

-¿Eh?- levantó la cara de la mesa y vio a la causa de que su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar, justo frente a él -¡Kurokocchi!- exclamó sorprendido arreglándose disimuladamente el cabello -¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por una malteada de vainilla, sabes que las que venden aquí son mis favoritas-

-Oh, cierto, lo lamento Kurokocchi lo había olvidado- mintiendo, obvio que sabía eso, pero no pensaba que se lo encontraría, justamente en ese momento.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu novia?- preguntó tomando asiento mientras bebía su malteada.

-Terminamos hace unos días Kurokocchi, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar- dijo con una leve sonrisa, no muy convencido.

-Oh ya veo, por eso esa cara tan larga- tranquilamente y con su típico tono desinteresado -Sabes Kise-kun, no deberías pensar tanto en eso, si terminaron, fue por algo, creo que no deberías perder tu sonrisa solo porque una relación no funcionó-

-¿Eh?-

-Me refiero a que él Kise-kun que conozco siempre sonríe y se ve mejor así, además de que contagias esa misma alegría a los demás, un Kise-kun deprimido, solo hace que nosotros como tus amigos nos preocupemos y eso no está bien-

-Pero…-

-Así que mejor sonríe Kise-kun- deja un segundo su malteada -La sonrisa de Kise-kun me gusta más-

El rubio no esperaba ese comentario, y sus mejillas tampoco por lo que terminaron pintándose de un intenso rojo que cubrió escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos -¡Waaaaaa Kurokocchi, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!- completamente sonrojado pero muy feliz.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso- alzándose de hombros y tomando su malteada -En fin, nos vemos Kise-kun, quizás en otra ocasión podamos quedar para jugar un poco y que tus ánimos mejoren- dijo antes de despedirse y salir del local de comida rápida.

-Sí…- dijo en un leve murmullo y con una sonrisa viendo como el otro se iba -Creo que… definitivamente amo a Kuroko Tetsuya- terminó recargando su cabeza en una mano -Me pregunto si sus labios saben a vainilla…-


End file.
